


When the Gods Shall Fall- Prologue 1-Black and White

by tennislover000



Series: When the Gods shall fall [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas, F/M, High School, Romance, Shut-in, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennislover000/pseuds/tennislover000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of an introvert who meets a girl that moved to his high school and then falls in love with him. (I wouldn't consider that a spoiler since it's pretty obvious early on and also since it's so stereotypical.) This is the story of Kyosei and the events that pushed him into becoming the person that would ruin the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Gods Shall Fall- Prologue 1-Black and White

Prolouge 1- Kyosei  
Black and White  
The story of this particular angel shall start with a few introductions of both characters and place. The name of the hero, or rather the unlucky, is Kyosei, he is a high school student just starting his final year. He is a person who loves the 2-D world much more than reality; he has no intention of ever letting that change. He has lived his entire life in Warai, the place of this story. The heroine of this story is named Alice; I shall leave her story alone for now for it is not my place to tell. All that has to be told about Alice is that she is a new student to Kyosei’s high school, the rest shall soon follow. Warai is the town where most to all events take place; it is a quiet town, far away from the city, a place where most people would want to raise their kids.  
Our story begins on a typical day for Kyosei. Seventh period has just ended and Kyosei has awoken from a long nap. He slowly gets up from his seat and groggily makes his walk back home. He lived quite close to the school, even when he walked while half asleep, it was only fifteen minutes away from the school. People in the school have long since realized to stop inviting Kyosei to join their plans after school, for he would always turn them down with the same excuse, “Sorry, but I have a game that I want to finish.” Kyosei was a normal student in almost every way, he got B’s in his classes, he never got in trouble, and he never truly stood out in any class. The only thing that stood out about him was his video game addiction, if he was in a class that he deemed unnecessary he would be found with a PSP or a DS in his hand.  
This day was a normal day to Kyosei, he was walking home and he saw everyone drive past him going back their homes or to their friends’ houses. He got back and booted up his PS3 and started playing where he had left off of his game that morning, he played well into the night. Nothing different had happened to him that day or night. It was a typical day. Kyosei sat alone in his room, with no one by him, no one talking to him, and no one to make him stop playing. Even his parents had given up on making their son socialize with other people; even if he started talking to the person his parents had tried to set him up with he would soon lose interest and go back to his game. Kyosei knew only this life. He never grieved about not having friends, for he had never known the feeling in the first place. He also had never grieved about never having anybody to love. He had always told himself that he would never have to worry about dying alone so long as he had his games, the characters would always keep him company unlike any human he had ever met. He did not tell himself this because he tried to stay strong, it was truth, he had nothing to worry about, and he did not require any type of human connection. All was right in his world and wanted to make sure nothing ever changed that.  
A week later a strange incident occurred, someone had woken Kyosei up from his nap during class, when woken up he tends to be quite violent. He was about to punch the person nudging him awake, but a second before he connected he realized who it was that woke him up. It was Kyosei’s connection to the outside world. “What could be so important that you would wake me up and risk a broken nose?”  
“Very valuable information, we’re getting a new student.”  
“And why should I even remotely care?”  
“She lives quite close to you, less than three houses down the road from yours.”  
“Whoop-dee freakin’ doo, and now I bid you goodnight.” Kyosei then returned to his nap as usual and woke up to the final bell. He then went back home and played games until late into the night with no one to stop him from playing and no one to bother him. All was right in Kyosei’s world.  
Three days later during morning classes a short girl with short nearly white hair stood in front of the class. She wore a medium length skirt, a pink t-shirt, and nothing done to her hair, he couldn’t however stop himself from looking at her eyes, they were a beautiful shade of green. Kyosei could hear the entire room talk about how cute she was and how she almost looked too young to be in high school. Kyosei kept looking at her, never breaking his gaze from her. A few of Kyosei’s fellow classmates starting talking to him after seeing his gaze. “So even the mighty Kyosei can’t resist how cute the new student is.”  
“Finally, someone to break Kyosei’s 2-D requirement.” Kyosei remained staring throughout the entire session of teasing and after a few minutes he replied “No, just studying her face so I’ll be able to remember her and be able to avoid her, she looks like trouble.”  
“What do you mean?” Kyosei didn’t bother to waste the energy in explaining; he instead laid his head down and began his nap again.  
Later that night around seven a surprise happened, Kyosei was disturbed while in the midst of the game. His parents called him into the living room. Kyosei did not live in a big house, it was the opposite it was quite small. It was a simple 3 bedroom one bathroom house. He went into the living and in there he saw Alice, upon seeing this he asked his parents what they had disturbed him for. “The neighbors came for a visit; we thought they would enjoy meeting you. Kyosei knew that this was a lie his entire life his parents had tried to get him to meet other people and socialize by inviting their neighbors over and introducing Kyosei to other people. Their plan had the opposite effect of what they had wanted, it not only made him hate reality even more but because of his demeanor he would chase away any type of social life his parents could have had. Kyosei tried to keep any type of socialization to minimum when his parents tried to get him to talk to other people. He did this so his parents would have friends that were not scared of their son. This time it was just two people, Alice and someone who looked like her mother, she seemed rather young though. “Oh, okay. It’s a pleasure to meet you, please excuse me for I have business to attend to in my room.” He bowed to the two members of the family and as he bowed to Alice he noticed that she was staring him dead in the eye. He disregarded this and started making his way back to his bedroom. He then heard Alice’s voice, “Don’t you want to stay out here and make friends with me and my sis?”  
“Sorry but I’m the type of guy who chases people away and I usually end up chasing away any friends of people that I stay in regular contact with, I don’t make friends with people to do those people a favor.” Kyosei was almost in his room when he heard a long drawn breath from Alice, as if she was going to yell, Kyosei quickly walked into his room and shut the door before she had a chance to speak. The rest of the night went along without a hitch, besides the interruption with the new neighbors. Kyosei remained in his room playing his games alone in his room, with no one by him, no one talking to him, and no one to make him stop playing. All was right in his world.  
Kyosei followed his usual routine for the next four days only he had the added the element of a new student, anytime a new student went to Warai Kyosei watched as they fit in to the school, Alice seemed to be fitting in well but something seemed odd about her time in high school, it almost seemed like she didn’t want to belong in any group in the school, it was almost like she didn’t belong. He had seen this before in every new student that had arrived, they would feel out of place for about a week and then they would find a group of friends that they like the most and then they would move on with their life. Kyosei would then move back into his normal routine and go back to his own little world. A few days later he noticed that she still didn’t seem to fit in anywhere, it almost seemed like she pushed everyone away, like he did. Kyosei just thought to himself, it’s a phase she’ll find friends soon.  
He was right, she eventually found friends and it seemed like the initial feeling of pushing people away disappeared the more he saw her with her new friends. He then moved back to his life before the new student viewing.  
Two months later Kyosei was still in his normal daily routine with sleeping during his classes and playing games until the early hours of the morning. However, he soon had a hitch in his everyday life, Alice would follow him home every day, and she would even turn down her friends just to walk back with Kyosei. He found this to be very annoying. Every day she would try to talk to him but Kyosei wanted nothing to do with her. This went on for half of a month.  
She tended to ask the same questions every time they walked together, “Why do you play so many games?”, “What type of games do you play?”, and “What do you want to do today?”. Kyosei tended to avoid her questions by listening to music the walk home, and when he would forget his music he would fake having a stomach ache so he would be able to leave school a few minutes early, or he would wait in the school for fifteen minutes trying to wait her out. She always seemed to be waiting for him no matter what time he left school; he never went a day without seeing her. One day he started to get fed up with Alice as she was interfering with his gaming time. He never gave her so much as a look from that day on, whenever she was around he would have a solemn look upon his face so he would be able to distract her from talking to him at any point. His plan seemed to work. He noticed her walking farther and farther away from him as each day passed, he could have sworn that the last day she had followed him he had seen tears in her eyes as she fell further behind than she ever had.  
Alice disappeared for the other half of the month. Kyosei was happy that he was able to move back to his normal life. He felt bad that he had to sacrifice the emotions of an innocent girl like that but he felt that she was the one that put herself at risk when she had started messing with him. He started wondering why Alice had decided to try so hard to get to know him. Kyosei hated people and he knew that he always would, nothing throughout his entire life of eighteen years had proved him otherwise. Everyone he had met was beyond predictable; they all went through school to go through college so they would be able to get a job that pays well. They then use that money to have a stable family and live in a nice neighborhood and pay for their kids to repeat the cycle all over again. He found no exceptions to this pattern in any adult he had known. This was why he preferred his 2-D games over anybody in the reality he belonged to.  
Kyosei was amazed to find that Alice seemed to be nowhere in sight. One day after school Kyosei got back home and he was surprised to hear his mother talking to him. “Oh Kyosei I’m so happy that you’ve finally started making friends!” Instead of wasting energy on inquiring what his mother was talking about he walked straight back to his room and he saw a face illuminated by a TV screen, but it was a face that he had seen time and time again. “How the hell did you get in here!?”  
“Well it’s pretty easy to get in here when your parents are desperate for their son to have even a single friend, oh and these are the type of games you are into? I can’t say I blame you, I love these types of games, you know these aren’t that bad of a choices, well at least as far as action games go.” This was the first time Kyosei had ever had a person in his room, much less a female. Needless to say he was freaking out to the point where he could have been growing white hairs, he was freaking out about the fact that not only was there a female in his room but said female had also touched his private game collection.  
“Why are you even here in the first place?”  
“Well your mom told me you needed friends—“  
“No the real reason why you came by here, the reason you were here before my mother asked you for this favor, why are you here?”  
“You’ve caught my interest, just from the moment my eyes laid on you I wanted to get to know you more. I went around asking about you around the school the first week I was here and that was how I found out about your routine of going straight home every day to play your games. Unfortunately my first plan of attack failed in following you home every day, it made poor little me sad to know that my plan wasn’t going to work so I moved to my next plan and ambush you in your own home.”  
“Once again, why did you do all this?”  
“You caught my interest, that’s all; you’re different than everyone else.”  
“Why do I feel like things are going to go very bad for me now?” They then sat in his room until the early hours in the morning Kyosei was no longer alone in his room, with someone by him, someone talking to him, and someone was trying to make him stop playing. Nothing was right in Kyosei’s world.  
From that day on his life changed in many ways, no matter what the day was, no matter what the weather was, Alice was in Kyosei’s room watching him play games and if she wasn’t she was ruining the game for Kyosei by ruining many of the plot twists in his games or just outright telling him spoilers about the game. There were many things that Kyosei should have noticed about all of this but he was too upset by the fact that she had forcibly entered his life and that was enough to make him stop noticing any outside factors in his life.  
This story shall now jump forward one more month. It is now December; snow is now slowly falling through the hometown of Kyosei. It is a month of romance but there is more than meets the eye that is lurking under the surface of the snow covered yard. Alice has been harassing Kyosei for the entire month, she has been not only intruding upon the sanctuary that Kyosei had built for himself, she has also been annoying him to no end. The only bright side to any of this was that Alice had stopped following him home… because she was waiting for him in his own room after school.  
Kyosei hoped that he would be able to ignore her until she decided to give up this battle plan as well and leave him alone to go about his days just like they had been before she had taken a place in his life. Kyosei endured it bit by bit until one day it reached its boiling point. “Will you ever leave me alone? Everyday has been hell to me ever since you came into my life!”  
“I won’t leave until you finally acknowledge me.”  
“What does that even mean?”  
“You know I don’t even know that myself, I just thought it would be cool to say.” Kyosei felt a vein in his forehead bulging upon hearing this, he had never been that angry before in his life. “Then answer the damn question!” “I’ll stop messing around with you when I feel like it, I guess I went a bit too far today though.”  
“You think?!”  
“I’ll be nice and let you off of the hook for the rest of today so I’ll see you tomorrow.” Alice then turned around started walking towards his door and when the door was nearly shut she poked her head back in the room. “Oh, I almost forgot, your parents wanted me to tell you that starting two days from they are going to be on a trip for the rest of the month and that they won’t be back until New Year’s Eve. So you’ll be spending Christmas all alone unless you want to invite a special someone—“  
“Not even a chance, so stop thinking about it”  
“Aww.” Kyosei then watched Alice’s head disappear behind the door until she was out of sight, he could have sworn he saw something unusual in her look.  
Kyosei started to turn towards his bed when he heard a loud crash. He ran out to the living room and there he saw Alice on the floor with shattered discs beneath her. It was then that he realized that she had taken some of his games from his very room, and not only that but she had destroyed the games. He felt a fury rise inside of him seeing this he then noticed something in Alice’s hand. “What is that?”  
“I only wanted to-“  
“What is that?!”  
“It’s one of the games that were up on your favorites shelf.” Kyosei felt a white-hot anger inside of him, he held it back as he could and asked as loud as he was able to without bursting “Why did you have that?”  
“I wanted to play one of the games that you idolized so that I would have something to talk to you about.” Kyosei heard this and he exploded. “WHY? WHY THOSE GAMES? I HUNG THOSE UP FOR A REASON. NO ONE SHOULD BE ABLE TO PLAY THOSE, NOT EVEN ME. I IDOLIZE THOSE GAMES AND I PUT THOSE UP THERE SO I WOULD NEVER FORGET THEM, I EVEN GOT ANOTHER COPY SO I WOULD BE ABLE TO PLAY IT WHILE KEEPING THE ORIGINAL DISC IN PERFECT CONDITION. I GOT MOST OF THOSE FROM MY FIRST FEW FRIENDS, PEOPLE THAT I WILL NEVER SEE AGAIN I KEEP THESE TO REMIND MYSELF OF THEM. AND NOW YOU WANT TO COME IN HERE AND RUIN ALL OF THAT? I KNEW IT WAS A MISTAKE LETTING YOU ANYWHERE IN MY LIFE, BECAUSE OF YOU MY COLLECTION IS NOW RUINED, ALL BECAUSE OF YOU! THIS ONLY REMINDS ME THAT I SHOULDN’T TRUST PEOPLE”  
“I just wanted to-“  
“I DON’T CARE, I WANT YOU OUT OF MY LIFE NOW, AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!”  
“You can’t mean that Kyosei.” Kyosei’s rage had now subsided into a calm one, one that felt worse than the rage that had preceded it. “I mean it, I want you gone right now and I never want to hear or see from you again. Alice ran out of the house crying harder than Kyosei had even thought possible.  
Kyosei then calmly returned to his room and turned back to his game, but he suddenly felt dizzy from the slight turning. “Hmm that’s odd, have I played too much today? I haven’t done that in years though. As much as I hate it, I guess I might as well call this a night then.” Kyosei then laid down in his bed and got ready for a long night of sleep, more than he had gotten in the past few years. Kyosei couldn’t get the image of Alice’s face as she left out of his head. “I never should have let her into my life; those memories are all gone now. I’m sorry everybody.” Upon saying this Kyosei slid into a deep, long sleep.  
Kyosei slowly awoke. He felt heavy like he had slept a long time. “What time is it? Seven-thirty!!!??? How the hell did I sleep that long?” Kyosei’s school started at eight every morning and Kyosei tried to be at school at least thirty minutes early everyday so he tried to be up at, by the very latest, seven every morning. As he got ready in a hurry he noticed that there was a glass of water by his bed. “Did my mom put it there last night? No, she would never go into my room, even when I’m asleep.” Kyosei finished getting dressed within five minutes and as he left he noticed that no one was home, but that was to be expected when he was leaving so late.  
Kyosei got to school with time to spare and he spent the remainder of his morning making up for lost time in gaming when he had to go to sleep earlier the previous night. He noticed that he kept getting weird looks from not only his class mates but the faculty as well, also Alice was nowhere in sight. During second period Alice came rushing into the room with her hair slightly messed up and her clothes looked like they had been put on in a rush. She looked at the teacher and quickly said “Sorry sir, I had to check on a few things before I went to school and I lost track of time.”  
“It’s fine; just don’t let it happen again, you can’t afford to miss more school.” Kyosei watched Alice as she went to her seat and sat down and got her things together for class. She looked tired, as if she hadn’t gotten sleep in the last few days. Kyosei thought to himself, most people can’t keep up with my sleep schedule, I’m surprised she lasted this long. He then watched as Alice hit her head on the desk and she fell asleep on the spot. Didn’t that hurt?  
Everyone continued giving Kyosei the same weird look that he had been given all day and it seemed as though Alice only got more tired as the day went by, it wasn’t until a seventh period that Kyosei had an idea as to what was going on. “So you finally made it.” Kyosei looked and saw his friend, the info broker, talking to him. “What are you talking about?”  
“So even the mighty Kyosei has trouble remembering his own problems, but that’s to be expected if they aren’t in game form.” “What do you even mean?”  
“I’ll leave this all for you to figure out; it seems like the most fun option.” Upon saying this, the “friend” promptly left, leaving Kyosei confused. Maybe Alice knows something; he shuddered at the thought of even talking to her and making her think that he wanted her around. As the bell rang Kyosei ran to try to catch Alice as she was walking home. He got back home and Alice was nowhere in sight, he had a feeling so he went outside and it was there he saw her slowly walking her way back from school, he could tell something was off. I guess she’s still upset about the lost games, I suppose it’s good that she knows how bad she messed up. I do need to know this though, I guess I’ll ask her tomorrow and offer her a slight repentance for her answer.  
Alice wasn’t in school the next day. Damn there goes my chance to ask her during school, which means I have to go to her house to ask her. Just thinking about it is giving me shivers. I can’t believe I’ll have to go to her house of all places just to figure this all out. Kyosei then waited until school was out and started his walk to her house; it was across the street and two houses down. He was about to knock on the door when he realized that he had never even asked Alice about her life outside of school. Kyosei then knocked and he waited a few minutes before someone answered the door. It was a girl that looked slightly older than Kyosei and Alice, she had medium length brown/black hair, and she was also a bit on the tall side. “Who are you?”  
“I’m a friend of Alice’s from school.”  
“Oh, you must be him, well come on in.” She then stood aside so that Kyosei would be able to enter the house. Kyosei entered and noticed how small the house was, it couldn’t have been more than four rooms altogether. “I know it’s not much but it’s enough to live in, it’s the best we can do with what we get from the government and my job.” “What do you mean?”  
“Come into the kitchen and I’ll get you something to drink while I tell you about her past.”  
“Actually I just want to go ask Alice a few question—“  
“You’ll be able to ask her later.” The girl then proceeded to the kitchen and motioned Kyosei to follow her. “Well you see a long time ago, back when Alice was just a couple of years old our parents abandoned us. We went from foster home to foster home for the longest time, every time we heard we were moving we always hoped that it would be back home with our parents but we were disappointed every time, without fail. I can actually remember one Christmas when I looked at Alice’s Christmas list and it had one thing on it.”  
Dear Santa, I know you’re busy giving every good boy and girl the gifts that they want and if you could, would you please find mine and my sister’s parents. I know that my sister gets lonely a lot, and I don’t want her to be lonely, I want her to have a happy life. That’s all I want for Christmas, if you do that for me I won’t ask for anything again, not even for my birthday.  
Your friend, Alice  
“I remember the day after Christmas Alice was balling her eyes out and when I asked her what was wrong she told me.”  
“I’m a bad girl; I didn’t get the one thing I asked for.”  
“It’s okay, you aren’t a bad child, and maybe we can go get what you asked for, I have some money left over from my job.”  
“Alice started crying even harder so I asked her what was wrong and she told me.”  
“I am a bad girl if I wasn’t you wouldn’t have to waste money and time with me, you’d be able to have a happy life.”  
“Alice and I moved around foster homes until the second I turned eighteen, I then got guardianship for Alice and moved her to a house so that we would be able to live together in and she wouldn’t have to worry about saying goodbye to anyone.”  
“So I’m guessing that had happened at the beginning of this fall?”  
“No it was seven years ago.”  
“So wait, you’re twenty-five?”  
“Yeah, I know, many people don’t believe me when I tell them but I am.”  
“Wait, if you didn’t want her saying goodbye to anyone why did you randomly move here after eight years?”  
“I got fired from my job and wasn’t able to continue paying rent so I decided to move us here, so that we would be able to live peacefully and I would be able to find a job to support the two of us.”  
“That’s quite the story. Wait where is Alice? I wanted to ask her something but she wasn’t around all day, what’s wrong with her?”  
“Come with me.” Alice’s sister then lead Kyosei down the short hallway and there he saw a room labeled ‘Alice’s room, please knock before entering’. “She’s this polite even in her own home?”  
“You have no idea; she’s like this no matter what she’s doing. Any way I have something to show you, follow me.”  
She then proceeded to open Alice’s door, and there he saw her laying her bed with a wet wash cloth on her forehead, she also had a glass of cold water by her bed side. He then walked out of her room trying to figure out why she had shown him that. “You were in that situation just a few days ago.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Alice came home worried about a week ago, her friend had become extremely sick and their parents were going out of state very soon, so she told me she was going to stay at their house and take care of her friend. She even missed a week of school just for her friend.” Kyosei started thinking, who was it that got sick? “Are you a dumbass? It was you that got sick.”  
“I was sick for a week?”  
“Yes, and she took care of you for that entire week even though you had said such terrible things to her just the night before and upset her so much. I don’t know why she still chose to take care of you after everything. Alice has always had problems trusting people with how much she was lied to in the foster homes, I don’t think she has anybody that to talk to about what she went through. She does have an excellent judge of character though, so I’ll trust her judgment with you. I’ll just pretend like I don’t know what you did to her and I’ll allow you to stay here. It’s your decision on what to do next.”  
Kyosei sat down against the wall in front of Alice’s room. He had just learned everything about Alice and he knew that the worst part was that he had learned her story from someone other than Alice; she had learned everything about him and he had decided that her past was completely useless to him, he had even yelled at her saying he never wanted to see her again. He had been the one person she had decided to trust and he had made her feel like the worst person on the planet. “I need to do something to make up for everything I’ve done to her. I’ve been so selfish by pushing her away; I’m going to make up for everything I’ve done to her.” Kyosei then stood up and walked into Alice’s room vowing that he wouldn’t leave again until she was feeling even better than before this entire mess. Kyosei then walked into her room and never left her side unless it was to fetch something that she needed, such as a glass of water or a fresh wash cloth. Kyosei hoped the entire week that he would be able to make amends to Alice for everything he had ever done to her. During this week he had also realized something about Alice. She had always given Kyosei spoilers on the biggest game releases that Kyosei got throughout the year. Kyosei usually only played rpgs and that is when he realized how much sleep she would have had to have lost to get far enough in the game to give spoilers to him, it also then crossed his mind that whenever she ruined a game for him Kyosei would stop playing for the night and got sleep that he needed. That was when the words her sister had said rang in his head; “She does have an excellent judge of character though, so I’ll trust her judgment with you. I’ll just pretend like I don’t know what you did to her and I’ll allow you to stay here.”  
He never realized how much Alice had done just for him. He knew that his was the least he could do. Four days later Alice woke up and she had a slight fever, much better than what she had been going through the past few days. The last few days she had been battling a fever that went over 105 degrees many times a day, she was also experiencing cold spells during the middle of the night along with night sweats. There were also times that she woke hallucinating; he didn’t know what she was seeing but he was able to guess when he heard her crying out for her mom and dad, he was able to help her by holding her until she fell asleep again. He stayed until she woke up, it was then that he took his leave, on his way her sister asked him why he was leaving. “This is your choice; I don’t deserve the credit for this with everything I’ve done to her, you can take all the credit without even mentioning me or you can, it’s your choice.” Kyosei is a lucky man; Alice’s sister told her exactly what happened without even considering taking the credit. He was lucky that he had touched her heart that much, enough to make her root for Alice’s conquest.

We shall now skip forward to Christmas Eve. Kyosei and Alice are in Kyosei’s room, relaxing after putting up Christmas ornaments in not only Kyosei’s house but Alice’s as well. Kyosei was sitting in his normal seat and Alice was lying down in Kyosei’s bed. That past week had brought many changes upon Kyosei, he had normally worn black long sleeve shirts along with dark colored pants, he had done this to keep people at a distance. He now wore grey colored t-shirts and jeans (baby steps), he was trying to be nicer to people but so far it only seemed like it was around Alice that he was like this. Alice still remained the same, she had remained talking to him like before, she was exactly the same as the first day they had first met, even down to her pink shirts and her skirts. Kyosei never knew how much he would enjoy just her presence.  
+This went fine until a certain thought crossed Kyosei’s mind, Alice is a girl. He never even had that thought cross his mind with Alice, actually now that he thought about it he had never thought about anybody like that before, he started reddening up just thinking about it. He then tried to take an unnoticeable look at her; it was then that he noticed her body. She had what looked like perky C cup breasts, she also had slightly pale skin, but she still had a slight tone to her skin. He also looked at her hair; it was longer than it was when they had first met, it still had its pure white look. He then looked at her face, she looked cute, it was almost like she was sleeping, he couldn’t even bring himself to look away from her. As he kept looking he noticed Alice had opened her eyes and was watching him. “Bwaaaaaaa! I’m sorry for looking, I just couldn’t help myself.”  
“It’s okay.” She smiled and then sat up to have a discussion with Kyosei.  
“So what are you doing for Christmas this year Kyosei? I mean you shouldn’t be spending it alone.”  
“I’ve always been alone, one more day won’t matter.” Alice looked at him with a worried expression. “If you’re sure you’ll be okay, I just personally think that nobody should be alone on that day.”  
“I’m sure, go spend it with your sister, I’m sure that she’s a bit sad she hasn’t been able to see you lately.”  
“Okay, goodnight then, I’ll see you in two days.”  
“Goodnight.” Kyosei then lay down and prepared for a long night of sleep, he was excited by the fact that he would be able to have a game day, something he had not had in over a week.  
As Kyosei began to sleep his mind wandered the day that changed everything he had in his life. When he found Alice sick with what had kept him sick and out of it for a week. Kyosei knew that he had messed up by making her cry when she had tried everything to make him happy, even by taking care of him while he was sick that entire week.  
Upon those thoughts Kyosei slipped into a deep sleep.  
Kyosei awoke the next morning feeling odd, he couldn’t identify the feeling he had growing inside of him that morning. “Oh well, time for some good old fashioned gaming, man I’ve missed these days.” Kyosei continued playing throughout the day but the feeling he had never subsided as the day went on. He tried to kill the feeling by playing many different games throughout the entire day but it never worked. Kyosei knew deep down what he was feeling but he didn’t want to admit to himself or to anybody else what he was feeling. He was feeling what he had spent his entire life avoiding, loneliness. He felt lonely without someone by his side while he played his games and he felt empty without someone to talk to whenever he needed it. Kyosei played his games alone in his room, with no one by him, no one talking to him, and no one to make him stop playing. Nothing was right in his world. Kyosei tried to fight it off but he soon started to cave around nine that night. He found himself walking towards the door to go see Alice, just for a second so he wouldn’t feel so lonely, but he stopped himself as he was reaching towards the door handle. He started cursing himself out for being so selfish. Alice’s sister had hardly seen her lately and he wanted to intrude upon their time together.  
“Crap!” Kyosei just realized that he had forgotten to get Alice something for Christmas. “Why didn’t I think about this earlier? I don’t think there’s anywhere I could go now, wait the department store is open on Christmas, and hopefully they’ll have something for her. Kyosei quickly drove to general stores a few cities over and started desperately looking around for a gift for Alice. It was very quickly that he noticed that he had no idea what she would even want for Christmas. The more he ran around the store the more hopeless he began to feel, he felt like that he wouldn’t be able to do anything for Alice if he wasn’t able to even find her one simple gift. He started thinking about anything he could get her, it ran through his mind that he could make her something but besides the fact that he had no idea what she would want he also didn’t know what he would be capable of making. Kyosei was never particularly good when it came to arts and crafts; in fact he was the worst in his class when it came to making something. He also knew that she wouldn’t like the gift because it wouldn’t fit what he would normally do in this type of situation. He ran around the store for over an hour without finding anything for her, he then heard the p.a. system announce that the store would be closing soon. Kyosei then lost all hope in finding her a gift but then an idea struck him for what to get Alice, he quickly ran to the back of the store.  
The next day Alice came over around ten in the morning. Kyosei was nervous when he saw her coming over to his house; he was hoping that she would like what he had got her for Christmas. When she arrived, she laid down on his bed like normal, it was a few minutes later before he said anything. “Alice I’m sorry I didn’t give this to you earlier, actually the truth is that I didn’t have a gift for you until last night, I’m sorry I was such a jackass to forget getting you something for Christmas.”  
“I actually didn’t expect anything from you, if anything I’m surprised that I actually have something.”  
“I just wanted to get you something so I could make up for everything I’ve done to you.”  
“I thought we went over this, I forgive you, I understand why you did what you did. I don’t want us to fight anymore, so please just drop everything about that, I want to move on so we can be happy.”  
“Okay but still I want you to have this, it took me a long time to find it, I don’t want it to go to waste.”  
“Fine.” Kyosei reached into the desk drawer and he pulled out a very poorly wrapped gift. “Sorry, I’ve never wrapped a gift before.”  
“Wait, does that mean that this is the first gift you’ve ever given to somebody?” Kyosei’s then turned a bright red color. “Yes, I’ve never had anybody to give a gift to before you.”  
“I don’t know if that’s sweet or sad. Though I am happy to know that I was your very first.” Kyosei’s face only got redder after hearing that from Alice. Alice saw his face and went to the gift after realizing how much she had embarrassed him. She quickly found out how to open the horribly wrapped gift. She opened it within seconds and was confused by the gift when she opened it; it was a video game that he had been playing lately. “Why would you get me this, you know I’m very picky when it comes to video games and this one looks like it sucks to me.”  
“I didn’t get you a game, I got you a promise.”  
“What?”  
“I got you this game for a reason, it has online. I want you to play this game every day so you can catch up to me and we can play together. It would actually be my first game that I would play with another person. I want you to be the first person I play with.”  
“Does that mean that you want to go out?”  
“No, I’d rather not.”  
“Why?”  
“I have my reasons.”  
“Fine.” The two of them spent the rest of the day in quite different positions. Alice was the one playing games while Kyosei was sitting beside her watching her play. He had to hold himself back from spoiling the game for her or grabbing the controller when she kept dying in certain points. He held himself back and watched her as she had fun as she was playing the game that Kyosei got her. He could see the look in her eyes as the two of them spent the day together, he felt happy knowing that he was able to give her this happiness.  
New Year’s Eve is now the day we shall enter on. It is ten and Kyosei and Alice are sitting on the couch in Alice’s living room watching TV programs that were traditional to end the year with. Kyosei noticed that Alice was trying to hold his hand the entire time they were sitting around watching the tv. Each time Kyosei would pull his hand away from hers. Alice was quickly starting to get fed up by his actions. The harder she tried it seemed like Kyosei tried even harder to avoid her advances. Such as when she got up to get some food to snack on Kyosei got up at the same to get a drink for himself, it was then that Alice had her idea. As he walked to the fridge she walked right into him and tried to knock him over so they would both land on the floor with her laying on top of him, with them staring in each other’s eyes, even Kyosei wouldn’t be able to resist the urge to kiss her under those conditions. Kyosei was able to resist the temptation of kissing her; he was actually the one to push her off and sit back on the couch. She could have sworn that she saw him blushing when he was pushing her off though.  
Alice was fed up with him at the time midnight came around. She was pissed beyond belief, all she wanted was for Kyosei to realize that she liked him and wanted to date him, but it seemed like it would never happen. The countdown to the New Year had started and she was about to kick Kyosei out of her house for the night. She sat fuming at Kyosei in her seat as it began. The countdown hit zero and Alice felt herself being pulled towards the other side of the couch. She started to resist but then she felt something warm on her lips. She took a second to consider what was happening and she then realized that Kyosei had pulled her over to the other side of the couch and started kissing her. “Would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?”  
“Why didn’t you do that earlier?”  
“I know you had a crappy year last year so I wanted to have it end crappy but give you the best beginning to a new year that I would be able to. I want you to start this year with a smile and give you what you’ve wanted all night. This is hurting me to say all of this because I’ve never even said anything like this to my parents, but I love you. I want go out with you and make you as happy as you’ve been making me.”  
“That’s so sweet, I would love to go out with you, I can’t thank you enough for making me this happy, I don’t think I can ever thank you enough.” Kyosei then went back to kissing her and as he did he realized something. “When did you start grow out your hair?”  
“I’ve been growing it out ever since I started bothering you, I noticed that whenever you had a choice of who to go after in a game you always went after a girl with long hair, so I figured you would like that.”  
“I never would have thought you would have cared about me that much.”  
“Of course I do you dumbass.” Kyosei and Alice then spent the rest of the night together; they spent it talking about anything that came to their mind, funnily enough they never ran out of anything to talk about. It was then that Kyosei learned some of Alice’s interests, such as astronomy, she loved looking up at the sky on clear nights. She also loved tea, she tried any new type of tea that she came across. What she loved most though was ramen, as much as it surprised him to learn that her favorite thing in the world was ramen, he pictured her favorite food as something fancy, not something that cheap. They continued talking until five in the morning, at that time they fell asleep together on the couch, Alice had her head resting on Kyosei’s shoulder and he was resting his head on hers. This was how Kyosei became the happiest he had ever been in his life. This is however not the end of the story, there is much left to tell about this love story.  
We will skip forward to April now. Alice and Kyosei are a month away from graduating, they have also never been closer, it seems as though their love gets stronger each day. Alice has decided to take up gaming as a past time so she would be able to Kyosei about whatever game he wanted to. Kyosei has changed dramatically, he now is willing to go out whenever he gets the chance, he wanted to have more to talk about than just games with Alice. Even though the two changed it seemed as though they had never really changed, it seemed as though they were the same people they were when the two had met each other, the person that the other had fallen in love with. The only thing that truly changed was Kyosei’s world. Kyosei has also tried to take up cooking so he would be able to do something for Alice every now and then. Through that they now had a Friday night tradition; Alice would pick out either a movie they would watch or a game that the two of them could play together for that night while Kyosei would cook something for the two of them to eat.  
This night would come to be known as the great food incident. Kyosei decided to make pasta that night for the two of them. He made a fettuccini with a choice of either tomato or alfredo sauce, alongside meatballs and carrots with broccoli as the vegetables for the night. While Kyosei was at work with the food Alice was getting the game that they were going to play that night. She had known for a while what game she was going to get for them that night; it was a game that the two of them were mere minutes away from beating. She had wanted to make this the game for Friday for a while but something kept holding her back from choosing it, but she felt like this was the night to finish it. It wasn’t.  
Alice was getting hungry so she decided to peak in on Kyosei. “Is it ready yet? I think I’m going to die of hunger over here.”  
“Not quite yet, and I doubt you could die of hunger. I mean seriously, I don’t think I’ve ever met anybody that could eat as much as you. There would be no war if they did, everyone would be too tired from digesting their food to have the energy to fight.”  
“You don’t have to be so mean about it.” Alice said this with her lower lip out and the rest of her face followed her pouty lip. “You know I have to do that, it just wouldn’t feel right if I never picked on you.” Alice went back to the couch and sat down to wait for Kyosei. She could smell the food being cooked in the other room, the aroma was incredible, her mouth was watering just from thinking about eating it, she couldn’t wait to actually taste it.  
Ten minutes passed and Kyosei finally finished the food and had put it out on the plates. He made sure to carefully place everything for the perfect presentation. He had also, in secret made Alice’s favorite dessert, white cake with chocolate icing, and topped with strawberries; she loved the conflicting yet harmonizing flavors of the cake. He hid the cake by covering it up and by putting items in front of it on the table. Kyosei then grabbed the plates and started walking out to the waiting Alice. He had both plates in his hands and walked out into the living room and there he was greeted with a hug from the hungry Alice. “I never thought you would come out of there! I thought I would die from hunger!”  
“Wow, you really can’t wait for your next meal can you?”  
He then handed Alice he plate and as she was walking back to her seat she saw something black run across the room. It then ran out into the open and it was there that Alice saw it completely. It was a roach, when she saw it Alice screamed and her hands went flying into the air. She then grabbed Kyosei as fast and hard as she could, she then felt something warm dripping on her arms. She then looked at Kyosei and saw what was dripping on to her. When her plate went flying into the air it landed on Kyosei’s head, food side down. When she looked at his face she saw the annoyed look on his face. “You aren’t mad are you? I couldn’t help it was instinct to hold on to you when I got scared. You can’t be mad at me for that; it only proves how much I depend on you.” She then watched as Kyosei moved his arm and put his entire plate on Alice’s head, food side down. “I’m not mad anymore now.” He said this with a devilish grin on his face. Alice couldn’t believe he had just done that, “You bitch!” She then lunged for Kyosei forcing him to the ground. They wrestled on the floor for the longest time, they forgot about the food on them. After what was almost two hours the two of them finally grew tired and lay on the floor, it was silent until Kyosei finally spoke. “I think we’re even now.”  
“I think so too.” Alice then rolled over until she was on top of Kyosei; she then looked deep into his eyes. After a few minutes of this they then shared a long kiss, they both tasted the sauce as they kissed. Alice was the first to break the kiss, “You’re a much better chief than I thought, maybe next time we can try your food without having to duke it out with each other.”  
“Aww, but I like the wrestling.”  
“You should have just asked then, it’s not like I mind it.” Kyosei then pushed Alice off of him and walked to the kitchen. “Well now that dinner is ruined I guess we only have dessert left.”  
“You made dessert?” Of course I wanted tonight to be special.” Kyosei reached over the table and brought the cake towards him. He then put the case in the center of the coffee table in the living room. “What is it?”  
“Your favorite dessert in the world.” Kyosei then took off the cover and it was then that Alice saw the cake, her favorite cake. “Did you make this just for me?”  
“Of course, I would do anything for you.”  
“Aww, thank you so much Kyosei, you have no idea how much I love you right now.” She finished that sentence with a kiss on the cheek, Kyosei brought her close to his own body and it was there that they sat for the rest of the night, they forgot about the game and cake completely. No one ate dinner that night.  
Two weeks from that night Kyosei and Alice were in Alice’s room. Alice’s room was a bit different from other girl’s rooms. Where a girl would have something frilly in her room Alice had something plain and in a dark color, she did however the same amount of white material to balance out the black in the room. Just like her food it seemed as though she like clashes between complete opposites, he couldn’t quite place his finger on it but for some reason it fit Alice’s image completely. He also noticed that her room was decorated with crafts that her and her sister had made throughout the years; it also looked like some were made by her friends as well. If you would have asked Kyosei what color the walls were you would have been lucky to have been given a guess, her walls were covered with posters of constellations and other things related to astrology. He kind of wished that he would have paid attention to her room more when she was sick; he would have gotten a number of ideas for Alice for Christmas. They were sitting in her room discussing the trip that was coming up the following week, senior trip. The class was heading towards a city that was three hours away; it was there that they were going to spend two days and one night.  
“What do you think we should do when we’re on senior trip Alice?”  
“I was just going to ask you the same thing, I can’t think of anything I want to do.”  
“Then we just need to find what the two of us can do together.”  
“I like that idea, by the way, weren’t we supposed to go to a strip mall or something before heading back?”  
“I think so, but I wouldn’t trust my memory, we can just ask tomorrow.” Kyosei then felt something warm on his shoulder, he looked over and he saw Alice resting, he also noticed that she had fallen asleep resting against him. That’s so cute, I can’t bring myself to get up and wake her up. He then noticed what the warm sensation that he felt earlier was. Alice started crying in her sleep, she hadn’t done that in the longest time, not since she was sick. Kyosei grabbed her shoulders and held her, and when she truly started crying he pushed her head into his shoulder and as he brushed his hand against the back of her head in an attempt to calm her down. He stayed with her until the early hours of the morning, when she finally calmed down he went back home and started packing for the following week.  
The day of the trip finally arrived. Kyosei and Alice were waiting with the rest of the class for the bus to arrive. Everyone around them was chattering, excited about the trip to come, Kyosei and Alice on the other hand were just trying to stay awake. The night before they started playing the game that Kyosei had gotten Alice for Christmas, they ended up playing all night before they realized what time it was. When the bus finally arrived everyone quickly got in the bus and claimed their seats, as they were counting the number of people on the bus the teachers noticed two were missing, they then looked out the windows and then quickly found the missing two. Alice and Kyosei had fallen asleep while leaning on each other. The teachers had never had this kind of problem before, they had no clue as to what they should do for the two students, they eventually decided that they would prop the two of them up against the wall of the building and call their guardians to come pick them up.  
Kyosei woke up hours later in his own bed. “Where the hell am I?” He then quickly realized he was home, and then slowly remembered what had happened before he had fallen asleep. Then he wondered if Alice had fallen asleep or not. “Probably not, Alice is able to stay awake longer and better than I can, I should probably call her and tell that I’m okay. I really hope she’s not mad at me for missing this trip, I know she was looking forward to it.” He then called Alice, he hoped that he was not ruining any of her fun, and prepared to apologize, he got a groggy hello from the phone. “Aren’t you on the trip?”  
“What are you talking about? That’s in a few hours.” Kyosei didn’t have the heart to tell her on the phone that the two of them had missed it. He planned on telling her what happened later that night when they were together. “You’re right, well let’s get a little more sleep and then we’ll meet up, okay?”  
“Sounds good, goodnight, I love you.” Alice then went into a long sleep, Kyosei on the other hand was unable to fall asleep, he was too worried about how he would break the news to Alice. “Wait, did she just say that she loved me?”  
Three hours later Alice arrived at Kyosei’s house. “We missed it didn’t we?”  
“Wow, well this is going to be a lot easier than I thought it was going to be. Anyway, unfortunately yes, we fell asleep waiting for the bus.”  
“Damn it, I wanted to go so badly, I just wanted to go somewhere where the two of us could spend time together.” Kyosei looked at Alice and saw her clenching her fists and it looked like she was trying to hold back tears. “Don’t worry, tomorrow I’ll take the two of us on our own vacation, I was looking forward to spending a vacation with you as well.” Alice slowly started to calm down when she realized Kyosei wasn’t joking. “Okay, let’s go somewhere tomorrow, but where would we go?”  
“Just go back to your house and pack what you need, I’ll get everything set for tomorrow. Just trust me.”  
“Fine, I’ll leave it to you, good luck.” Alice then gave Kyosei a long kiss and then walked back to her house. Kyosei then sat down at his desk with his laptop at the ready. “Now to get to work for tomorrow, I’ll never forgive myself if I let Alice down.”  
Alice was awoken at seven the next morning by a phone call. “Hello?”  
“It’s Kyosei, I have everything worked out and we can have our vacation today but there’s a slight change in plans.”  
“What?”  
“One of the things that I signed us up for is tomorrow so I got us a hotel room.”  
“A hotel room!? What makes you think my sister and your parents would let us do that?”  
“Don’t worry about it, I’ve already talked to them and they’ll let us room together just this one time, because and I quote ‘You two probably would have done the same on the actual senior trip’. So in other words we’re allowed to do this but only this one time.”  
“That’s amazing; I can’t believe how much time we’ll be able to spend together.”  
“Yep, so get dressed and get over here so we can get on the road. Oh, and bring a swimsuit, it’s a vital part to what I have planned for today.”  
“Okay? I guess I’ll see you in a little bit then, bye.”  
“Bye.”  
Kyosei got a knock at the door earlier than he thought. He opened the door to see Alice in her pajamas and carrying a suitcase on her shoulder. The pajamas were cute, they were pink and had cats on them. “Aren’t you going to get dressed?”  
“Well I figured I could sleep in the car and I would change when we got to the hotel.”  
“Fair enough, well let’s be on our way.” Kyosei and Alice then began their long trip for their two days of vacation.  
They finally arrived at the hotel a few hours later and when they arrived Alice was still fast asleep in the car, not wanting her to leave her stuff in the car he attempted to wake her up. “Alice, we’re here, let’s get unpacked, also you need to get changed.”  
“Just let me sleep a bit longer, I’ll unpack later, and I have changing under control.”  
“Okay, I’ll be back in a little bit.” Kyosei started towards the lobby to check into the hotel and he started trying to figure out Alice’s plan for changing. When he checked in, Kyosei brought his bags with him and brought them to the room when he got the key. He then walked back to the car and he saw that Alice was still asleep. He tried to wake her but all of his attempt were to no avail, he drove them to their next destination.  
Fifteen minutes later they arrived at their destination, the biggest water park in the state. “Alice we’re here at today’s surprise.” Alice then woke up and saw what was before them. “Did you really get us tickets just for today?”  
“Of course, I figure we would have fun here messing around and being together.”  
“Good choice.” The two of them got out of the car and they started heading towards the park, before they started walking towards the park Kyosei realized something. “Wait where are you going to change?” Kyosei turned around and as he looked her he saw her shirt halfway up her body and half of her bra showing. Kyosei quickly looked away and started blushing profusely, “Sorry I didn’t know.”  
“You dumbass, I’ve been wearing my swimsuit the entire time we’ve been traveling, I wouldn’t be changing in public.”  
“Oh, okay, I should’ve known better.” The two of them then went into the water park. They spent the entire day there; the two of them had never had that much fun before. The entire day only had one hitch; a certain someone lost their top on a water slide and didn’t notice it until it was too late. It was a certain event that ended with a misunderstood slap and it was also a certain event that would never be discussed again.  
They got back to their hotel room later that evening, they made plans earlier to go out and eat before returning but they were too tired to think of anything but their beds at the hotel seemed too promising for anything else. They got back to the room and as Kyosei collapsed on his bed Alice went into the bathroom to shower off the chlorine from the water at the park. Kyosei knew that he should do the same after Alice, but he knew that he fall asleep waiting that long. Kyosei went towards the bathroom and knocked. “Alice I need you to do me a huge favor.”  
“What is it?”  
“I need to wash off the chlorine but I’m falling asleep, if I went into the bathroom would you spray me down?”  
“Uh, didn’t expect that, but sure, just give me a second.” He then heard Alice moving around in the bathroom, Kyosei then realized what his request sounded like. Crap I hope she doesn’t think I’m perverted with what I just asked her. “You can come in now.” I really hope this doesn’t go as bad as I think it will. Kyosei then entered the bathroom as he looked he saw Alice wearing nothing but a towel and having something pointed at him. He then realized it wasn’t as bad as he thought it was going to be, it was going to be much worse than he thought. Before he had a chance to prepare himself Kyosei felt a wave of hot water hit him, it went all over soaking his clothes. By the time Alice had finished hosing Kyosei down he was nearly out of breath from the amount of water that hit his face. He looked up and saw a mischievous smile on her face, normally he would have done something to get revenge but he was too tired to do anything. “Thanks, that’s exactly what I needed.” Kyosei then grabbed his towel in the bathroom and walked out into the main room and started drying himself off, he saw a confused look on Alice’s face as he left the bathroom.  
He quickly changed his drenched clothes when Alice was finishing up in the bathroom. The one thing that Kyosei hated about the hotel room they had was that there were two beds, Kyosei wanted to fall asleep alongside Alice but it looked like it wouldn’t happen, he was too tired to even try to ask her to join him. Once finished drying off he laid down in his bed and tried to sleep, he quickly succeeded. A few minutes after falling asleep something woke Kyosei up. “Pssst, hey, Kyosei, do you mind if I sleep with you? I don’t think I can fall asleep alone here.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I’ve never been here before and, well, please don’t make fun of me but I’m scared, I don’t know what’s going to happen tonight. I just want to know that I can fall asleep next to you and wake up the same, I just want to know that I will have that, no matter what happens during the night.” Kyosei looked and saw tears forming in Alice’s eyes. “Of course, jump in. I actually wanted to do this from the beginning. Sorry that I didn’t offer this earlier, I was too tired to stay up any longer.”  
“It’s okay, I mean, we’re both together now aren’t we?”  
“I guess that’s true, well come on, let’s start sleeping, you’ll want the sleep for tomorrow.”  
“You truly are my knight Kyo.”  
“What the hell does Kyo even mean?”  
“It’s your nickname; it’s much easier to say than Kyosei.” She then kissed Kyosei on the forehead and then found her comfort spot in his arms. Kyosei was thinking to himself Kyo huh, I actually like that, I may be your knight but you are my angel, you saved me from myself. I can never thank you enough, nor can I express my love enough either. With that thought Kyosei fell into a long, deep sleep, the only thing on his mind was Alice.  
Kyosei awoke next morning and he looked down to see Alice sleeping in his arms. “She must have tired herself out yesterday. I don’t exactly mind staying in bed all day though, especially with her in my arms.” Kyosei then moved back into his comfort spot and watched Alice as she slept, admiring her. For a time he tried to fall back asleep but he had more than enough rest and was unable to sleep anymore. He did however enjoy the feeling of Alice’s embrace as the two lay there. Something felt wrong as he lay with Alice. He looked down and saw Alice looking at him with her green eyes. “How long have you been awake?”  
“For about an hour.”  
“Why didn’t you let me know this then?”  
“I wanted to see how long it was going to take you to figure out I was awake.”  
“You really are evil, you know that? Anyways come on, we need to get dressed, we have one more thing to do here before we go back home.”  
“Aww, but I wanted to sleeping with you to last as long as possible.”  
“Do you realize how wrong that… Never mind, I know the answer to that one. Come on let’s get up, you’ll hate yourself if you don’t go to this.”  
“Fine I’m getting up. Let me go get dressed.”  
Alice grabbed her clothes and walked into the bathroom to go change. Kyosei quickly changed in the main room quickly before Alice had a chance to walk out. Alice came out of the bathroom fifteen minutes later, much later than her usual three minute routine, the difference was very noticeable though. Where most days Alice let her hair do her own thing today she brushed and slightly styled her hair. She had it flowing as long as it was possible and she had it divided into two parts. The base of the hair and then upper layer, they were divided by a single, long, red ribbon. The ribbon flowed down the bottom of her hair and worked with her snow white hair. He stumbled on his words. “You look amazing… I love hair.”  
“Why thank you Romeo, now shall we be on our way?”  
“Oh, right, of course.” Kyosei quickly regained control of his speech. The two then checked out of the room and went to the last of their stops in the city.  
On the way to the big event Kyosei pulled over and forced Alice to wear a blindfold so he could truly surprise her. He randomly drove around for thirty minutes so she would be thoroughly confused. When finally decided he spent enough time driving around he drove them to their destination, the convention center. “When are we going to get there?”  
“We’re almost there just stay calm, and trust me, it’s worth the wait.”  
“If I have to.” The two finally arrived and Kyosei lead Alice up the steps and then took off the blindfold. It was there that she saw what Kyosei had planned for them. It was an expo which was followed by a small class on astrology. Alice was left speechless when she saw this. “Did you plan out trip just so I could come to this?”  
“Yes, I wanted to give you a trip that you would never forget.” Alice ran to Kyosei and hugged him, grabbing him as hard as she could. “Thank you so much Kyo, I’ll never forget this, I’ve never had anybody go this far for me before.”  
The two of them then went inside and started exploring the building. They found a lot of fun booths, both ones that taught them about the solar system and ones that were there just for fun. Alice dragged Kyosei around the entire building, even when he begged for a break. She kept looking around even when the warning announcement about the class starting soon. She wanted to get as much enjoyment out of the day as she could. Personally, Kyosei was just happy to see how happy Alice was from this day, he couldn’t ask for anything more than that. They finally went to the class and there they learned about a lot about the basics of the universe, he looked over and saw the gleam of wonder in Alice’s eye while she was watching this lesson, he knew he made the right decision by taking her here. When the class ended the two of them walked out of the room and went back to exploring the building, but by this time most people had packed up their stuff and left to go back home. “How did you know I liked astrology so much?”  
“I knew it from the posters in your room, I mean the amount you had meant you either had to love it or you learned everything about it just to hate on it. So either way it was a win-win.” Alice smiled at Kyosei and gave him a kiss on the lips.  
Alice decided it was time to go when nobody was left in the center. The two of them were hungry from not eating today and the day before so they decided to stop at a fast food restaurant to get something to eat, they wanted a lot of food for little money. As the two of them sat down eating their food they started talking about what they had done the past two days. Even just talking about it the two of them were having a lot of fun. “Oh, Kyo, how did you even pay for all of this?” Alice asked this while her mouth was stuffed with fries; Kyosei was able to see the outline of a few fries sticking out of her mouth. “Well, you see because I used to game so much I had a website dedicated to reviews and playthroughs of certain games, and well it got a lot of traffic so I get money from ads on the site.”  
“That couldn’t have paid for everything that we did on the trip though.”  
“It did for almost everything.”  
“Then how did you pay for the rest?” Kyosei had a solemn look on his face when she asked that. “M-funds.”  
“What are M-funds?”  
“Money from my parents.” Alice then understood why he didn’t want to talk about the money and let it go. The two of them finished their food and then left for the long trip back home. The two of them made it back and then prepared for May. For their big day, graduation.  
We shall now enter the finale of this story, the day of graduation for both Kyosei and Alice. The two of them are at Kyosei’s house talking to not only Kyosei’s parents but Alice’s sister as well. The two families themselves had become very close but Alice and Kyosei had become inseparable, the two seemed like the perfect couple. During the past few months the two had worked out on going to the same college, it took a while but they were finally able to make it a reality. In a few months the two of them would be going to school together, just like they had this year.  
Kyosei was embarrassed at how much praise he was getting from everybody today, Alice on the other hand seemed to be enjoying the praise. All five of them sat in the living room talking, waiting for six o’clock to roll around so that they would be able to head to the school and start preparations. Kyosei had a surprise in store for Alice that night, one that he hoped he would be able to make Alice the happiest she’s ever been. They talked about anything they could; everyone just wanted the big event to come along as soon as it could. And they got what they wanted, graduation approached faster than any of them thought. Alice and Kyosei quickly went to the school and waited until the moment arrived, they then walked out and became members of society.  
It was a few hours after graduation, Alice and Kyosei were resting at Alice’s house, it was then that Kyosei put his plan into action. “I have something I want you to see.”  
“What is it?”  
“Just follow me and you’ll see what it is, you’ll like it, trust me.”  
“Can we get something to eat first? I feel like I’m so hungry I could die.”  
“Don’t worry about it, I made some ramen today for your graduation meal, I knew you’d be this hungry.”  
“You know me so well.” The two of them walked out to the school, the football field to be exact. Because it was graduation night everyone was out doing their own thing so the field was empty and no one was around. When they arrived Alice saw something on the field, it was a telescope. “What’s this for?”  
“I figured that we could spend tonight looking at the stars together, I want tonight to be memorable.”  
“I like that idea, thanks.”  
“Anything for you.” Kyosei and Alice spent the night looking at the stars and she pointed out the constellations to him. They couldn’t have been happier.  
They were at peace until a group of three guys walked out on the field. “Well, well, well, what do we have here? A couple of love birds?” Kyosei heard them and got into a defensive position, ready to protect him and Alice. “Who are you?”  
“You know that’s really not important here, what is important is that I’ll be asking the questions!” As the man said this he grabbed Kyosei by the hair and kneed him in the stomach, Kyosei could taste blood in his mouth after he was kneed. “KYO!” The man then quickly moved over to Alice firmly grabbing her cheeks. “How’d a guy like you get a cutie like this?” Kyosei had never been as angry as he was now, he couldn’t believe a sleaze like this guy was even touching Alice. He then heard snickering behind him; the two other guys had gotten behind Kyosei. They pushed Kyosei to the ground and held him down. “Just from the looks of it, it seems like you two haven’t even done anything.” The man then looked at both of their faces. “What do you know, they really haven’t, well I guess that just means you snooze you lose.” The two men then held Kyosei’s head fixed and held his eyes open so he would be unable to look away. Kyosei had to watch in horror as the man took away Alice’s innocence in front of him, he could hear nothing but the cries of help coming from Alice. Kyosei wanted nothing more than to beat the guy in the front of him to the ground but he was still held down by the two goons. Kyosei had tears streaming down his face as he saw this all happen.  
Then it was all over, the guy had finished and left a broken Alice on the ground. “What should we do now boss?”  
“Well we can’t have them going around telling people about us so we’ll have to get rid her.”  
“But why just her, why not both?”  
“Don't question me, I have my reasons for this.” Kyosei then saw something silver flash as the man pulled it out of his pocket. “Don’t worry kid, I’ll show a little mercy and let you talk to her for a few seconds before she dies, I won’t cut too deep, but I’ll make sure she won’t live.” The man then took his knife and slashed her wrists, and like he said, it was just enough to not kill right away but there was no saving Alice. Kyosei crawled over to her with never ending tears dripping down to his chest. “Alice, I’m so sorry I couldn’t save you.”  
“Don’t blame yourself, there was nothing you could have done, you were outnumbered.” Kyosei felt her hand touch his face, he then looked at her face and he saw that the light that was in her eyes had vanished. He had failed his number one mission in life to protect Alice. “Kyo there is one thing I ask of you.”  
“What is it? I’ll do anything you want me to.” Alice then raised her body until she was in the embrace of Kyosei and told him “Whatever you do please don’t become like them. Please, never kill a person, even if it’s them. Please do this as my wish, my final wish.” Kyosei couldn’t believe what he had just heard; even dying Alice was incredibly selfless. “Only because it’s you will I do this.”  
“Thank you so much Kyo, I love you.” Hearing that reminded Kyosei, he reached into his pocket and looked at Alice. “I meant to ask you this earlier; I wanted tonight to be perfect for you.” Kyosei then pulled a box out of his pocket and opened it in front of her. It was a ring, an engagement ring to be exact. “Alice, I can no longer live without you anymore. Will you be my bride?”  
“I…” That was the last word to come out of her mouth. After it was uttered Alice’s hand fell limp and onto the ground, she was gone. Never to have her sweet voice ever heard again. Kyosei knelled by her body and cried until the sun came up, the people living around the school heard him and found the two of them. It was not until thirty minutes later that an ambulance to transport the body came. Kyosei did not give up her body until the paramedics had to hold him down. Everyone left Kyosei alone, they knew that no amount of condolences or any amount of comfort could help him. Hours later Kyosei finally went back home and into his room. Kyosei remained in his room playing his games alone in his room, with no one by him, no one talking to him, and no one to make him stop playing. Nothing was right in his world. He was now just the empty shell of a man that once existed.  
This was the tale of Kyosei and Alice. This was also neither the first nor the last time he had seen that man before.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to know how I can improve my stories, I'm looking for constructive criticism. If anybody is willing to tell me what I'm doing wrong or what I'm doing well with I'll use that knowledge in my future stories.


End file.
